


Hey, Red

by Sashaya



Series: Pollyann's Lovely Influence [6]
Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Coma, F/M, Human!Blue, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Muder attempt, Transistor's name is Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hey, Red. I love you</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Red

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._

_“Hey, Red. Can you hear me?”_

Blue – well, not really _Blue_ but the nurses got to call him that because of the deep color of his eyes and inability to remember his name – sits by her bed like always. He’s been doing this for 2 years now. 

It’s a habit, one would say. 

It’s hope, he’d answer.

Red sleeps peacefully and sometimes, when Blue watches her chest rise and fall – part of it thanks to the machines she’s hooked with – he thinks maybe it would be better if she didn’t wake up.

She’s at peace. Isn’t this what he always wanted to give her?

 

_“Hey, Red. Just… take your time. I’ll always be by your side”_

 

Blue holds her hand and it’s sad how used he is to the cold skin, lack of energy in her veins. Sometimes, when there’s little hope left in him, he thinks he can feel her twitch, move just a millimeter. Enough to make him believe once again. 

It’s like she’s saying to wait for her. Like she promises she’ll wake up.

Just… not yet.

Blue wonders how much longer she needs. 

It doesn’t matter really. He will be here when she wakes up. Like always.

 

_“Hey, Red. I never wished that on you”_

 

Today Blue is remembering. He’s reliving that awful day from 2 years ago (because he hates himself, because he could help, _because she’s been in coma and he’s alive and it shouldn’t be like that_ ). 

Blue doubts that he will ever forget that day. 

The worst thing is, it started wonderfully and with joy – like all tragedies. 

Red had a concert, one of many but this meant something to her. She never told Blue what but he could see the happy nervousness under her skin. It colored her cheeks red and no amount of make-up could cover that up. 

She looked gorgeous in her golden dress with the most radiant smile on her face. 

Red looked like her dreams came true and Blue sent her off with a kiss. 

He got lost in her song, in her voice full of emotions that she could never masked. 

Maybe if he paid attention, if he wasn’t so gone, Royce wouldn’t shoot Red in the heart.

Next was blur of motion, everything was chaos and Blue’s world shrunk to the middle of the stage. His whole world was Red and the awful amount of blood pooling around her gasping form. 

Later, when doctors and nurses pushed him back, chaotic and unsure in his eyes, he cried. He screamed and cursed because he was so close, he could cover Red. He could save her.

He bargained with God to spare her, to take his life instead of hers. 

He begged.

Later, when doctors came out and told him Red survived, _she’s critical but alive and we have to wait_ , Blue thanked the God for the worst aim in the world. 

Apparently Royce was a genius – mad or not – but he couldn’t aim (and Blue hated how grateful he was for that). 

Red survived and slipped into coma. 

Blue died a little and stayed by her side. 

Like always. 

 

Red’s been asleep for 2 years now and Blue will wait.

He always will.

“Hey, Red. I love you”


End file.
